Deus Ex: The Messiah
by AnOddPerson
Summary: The world is in shambles. The plans of former Illuminatus, Bob Page, are close to fruition. He seems unstoppable...until a 23-year old rookie steps onto the Liberty Island dock. Novelization of Deus Ex, with a few minor dialogue/action changes.


_**Hello, and welcome to Deus Ex: The Messiah! I suppose I don't need to explain what this is; I assume most of you have already read the description. The story will be told from a third-person perspective, that of JC Denton: his actions will mirror those of someone playing a mostly pacifist playthrough. I'd tell you the ending, but that'd be a bit revealing. Well, I've wasted enough of your time already. Sit back, relax, (or not) and enjoy the tale of JC Denton!  
**_

**PROLOGUE**

**UNDERGROUND FACILITY, ******HONG KONG****

**18:34**

Two individuals were talking, a man and a women. One, a well-tailored businessman in a white suit, his augmentations barely visible; the other, a beautiful Chinese lady, her manner as proper as her dress. However, they were not having a civil conversation; no, they were discussing plans, plots, and procedures. They finished their discussion, and she walked away to see to the fulfillment of her plans. The man remained in the shadow of the statue behind him, a hand around a globe. He looked towards the door as another figure walked into the hall, flanked by two heavily physiopharmaceutically augmented soldiers. His skin was unnaturally grey, his nano-augmentation prominent in the blue marks on his face. He dismissed the others with a wave of his hand and continued on to talk with the first man.

The white-suited man spoke first. "Your appointment to F.E.M.A. should be finalized within the week. I've already discussed the matter with the President."

The grey-skinned man responded. "I take it he was agreeable."

The white suited man responded with an evil smile. "He didn't really have a choice."

"Has he been infected?"

"Oh yes, most certainly. When I mentioned we could put him on the priority list for the Ambrosia vaccine, he was so willing it was almost pathetic."

The grey-skinned man, the more rational of the two, spoke, with only the slightest hint of concern in his voice. "This plague - the rioting is intensifying to the point where we may not be able to contain it."

The white-suited man responded, his air of confidence apparent."Why contain it? Let it spill over into the schools and churches, let the bodies pile up in the streets. In the end, they'll beg us to save them."

His associate nodded. "I've received reports of armed attacks on shipments. There's not enough vaccine to go around, and the underclasses are starting to get desperate."

"Of course they're desperate. They can smell their deaths, and the sound they'll make rattling their cages will serve as a warning to the rest."

"Hmm. I hope you're not underestimating the problem. The others may not go as quietly as you think - intelligence indicates they're behind the problems in Paris."

The discomfort was immediately visible on the white-suited mans face. _They _were the only thing that could bring fear to his heart. He quickly brushed it off, regaining his composure as though nothing had been wrong. "A bunch of pretentious old men playing at running the world. But the world left them behind long ago. We are the future."

"We have other problems."

"UNATCO?"

"Formed by executive order after the terrorist strike on the Statue." Only the year before, a group of terrorists infiltrated the Statue of Liberty and planted explosives. The resulting explosion decapitated the Statue and killed several dozen tourists. "I have someone in place though. I'm more concerned about Savage - he's relocated to Vandenberg."

His white-suited associate adopted a haughty attitude, almost laughing at the weakness of his opposition. "Our biochem corpus is far in advance of theirs, as is our electronic sentience, and their... ethical inflexibility has allowed us to make progress in areas they refuse to consider."

"The augmentation project?"

"Among other things - but I must admit that I've been somewhat disappointed with the performance of the primary unit." The primary unit they spoke of continually failed to achieve mission objectives; his newfound incompetency brought even his loyalty into question.

They had a fail-safe, though. "The secondary unit should be online soon. He's currently undergoing preparations and should be operational within six months. My people will continue to report on his progress. If necessary, the primary will be terminated."

The white-suited man smiled triumphantly, for he could already taste his victory at hand. "We've had to endure much, you and I, but soon there will be order again, a new age. Aquinas spoke of the mythical City on the Hill. Soon that city will be a reality, and we will be crowned its kings."

He looked up at the hand around the globe above him. "Or better than kings. Gods."

_**Notes:**_

_**I changed "the Senator" to "the President" because it seems that President Mead would be the more likely candidate to be appointing FEMA directors. Feel free to correct me if you feel I'm wrong.**_


End file.
